U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0012709 describes a known supporting structure between a fuel pipe and a rib within an aircraft fuel tank. The supporting structure is provided with an insulating section which electrically insulates the pipe and the rib. This prevents a spark discharge between the pipe and the rib.